yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Magician Girl (character)
| appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom * Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | gender = Female | anime deck = Spellcaster | gx02deck = Magicians | gx04deck = Fusion Magic! | wc08deck = Magic School | wc09deck = Prove Your Skills! (Tutorial) | wc10deck = Prove Your Skills! (Tutorial) | wc11deck = Prove Your Skills! (Tutorial) | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = Dark Magician Girl's Decks }} Dark Magician Girl, known as Black Magician Girl in the Japanese version, is often used as a card in many of Yugi's Duels, but has also appeared as a monster spirit on various occasions. Design Dark Magician Girl's outfit is very similar to that of the Dark Magician, except that it is mainly blue and pink with a few touches of yellow. She has blond hair, green eyes, and wields a wand that matches her outfit. In English versions of the anime and cards, her bust is reduced by erasing cleavage lines and her hexagram is replaced with a red jewel. Her outfit is composed of an off-the-shoulders garment that extends to her mid-thighs and ends up as a skirt. It is colored blue, with pink trimmings and a few touches of yellow. Also, her hat is pointed, like the Dark Magician's, except it is also blue, along with pink rings and a pink spiral on one side. She also wears boots reaching halfway up her thighs, and her wand,which is colored blue,has a spiral which is similar to the one on her hat, except that it is yellow. She also wears optional pink and blue gauntlets. Her most prominent features are the faint pink markings on her cheeks. In the original manga, her appearance during the Millennium World arc had tanned skin. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Battle City Dark Magician Girl first but briefly appears as a character in the Battle City Arc when Yugi faces the ex-magician Arcana. During the Duel between Yugi Muto and Ryo Bakura, she was seen crying when she was forced to attack by the effect of Bakura's Dark Spirit of the Silent, as her owner was damaged by the effect of Dark Sanctuary, which implied that she knew that she was chosen by the effect and what would happen. Waking the Dragons Her character was shown much more clearly during the Waking the Dragons arc. She brought Yugi and Yami Yugi to the World of Duel Monsters to revive the Sacred Dragon Timaeus to help them to fight Doma. She did the same with Kaiba and Joey who gained the dragons, Critias and Hermos. When Dartz summoned the The Great Leviathan, Dark Magician Girl opened a portal to the Duel Monster world, and led an attack against the Leviathan with Yugi, Kaiba and Joey. After the evil beasts is defeated, she and the Legendary Knights help all the stolen souls from the Seal of Orichalcos to returning back to their body and thanking Yugi and Yami as both the real world and Monster World is saved. Dawn of the Duel .]] In the Dawn of the Duel arc, Dark Magician Girl is the Ka monster of Mana. After Mahad died and became the "Dark Magician", Mana promised herself that she would become a great magician, following after her teacher. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX a kiss goodbye.]] In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Dark Magician Girl appears as a Duel Spirit during the Duel Festival towards whom Syrus harbors feelings for. On the one day Duel Spirits can take physical form, the Dark Magician Girl surfaces during a school-wide festival to duel with Jaden. Nobody thought that she was the real Dark Magician Girl considering the fact that everyone was in Duel Monsters costumes. The crowd cheered actively for her, and even though she lost, she didn't care because she had so much fun. Before the day ended, she used the last of her energy to give Syrus a kiss on the cheek and then she went back into her card. On her costume, where she has a pink sphere on her top, there is an Eye of Anubis instead. Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time When Dark Magician Girl was summoned by the effect of "Bond Between Teacher and Student", she acts very childish and became worried when she saw Paradox's monsters. Dark Magician encourages her that victory can be assured when they join forces with their master. Non-canon appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom, when Dark Magician Girl arrives late, Dark Magician became furious and tells his student not to make any excuses. When Yugi asks who she was, Dark Magician Girl will say she is Dark Magician's number one student, Dark Magician says that she was a inexperienced student called back from her training. He will ask Yugi to put her in the bottom of the roster. She then joins the party. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler, Dark Magician Girl's Super Power, Magician's Unite allows her to call upon "Dark Magician" themed cards to help her win spaces. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, Dark Magician Girl appears during the festival event and can be dueled by the player. Once defeated, she can be found behind the waterfall in the forest. She can be selected as a partner once the player gives her a Golden Eggwich. She does not otherwise participate in the Tag Force tournament. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus, Dark Magician Girl appears as the Tutorial instructor. In this part of the tutorial, About Tag Rules and Review Duel 7, her partner is Breaker the Magical Warrior. Their team name is Prove Your Skills!. In Stardust Accelerator, she appears as the opponent on the downloadable Duel Puzzles. Decks Dark Magician Girl usually uses Spellcaster Decks. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters